fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fablehaven Wiki:Getting Started
Welcome to Fablehaven! This guide is intended to help those new to the wiki project in contributing content. If you have any questions or suggestions that you would wish to have added to this article, contact us! We wish to make this wiki as open and accommodating as possible to its many contributors. -- The Admins So you've found this wiki and want to contribute. Where do you start? Make an Account On the upper right hand part of the screen, you should see a link stating “Create an account or log in.” Click it and follow the instructions on the next page to create your account. Now you're ready to make your first page. Making an Article On the top right-hand corner of the wiki, there is a "Contribute" button. There are a few options that are pretty self explanatory. "Add a Page" will also start the article creating wizard. Naming Articles Every article on the wiki has a unique title, and no two articles can have the same title. To keep things simple, article naming comes on a first-come, first-serve basis. If the title you wish to have for your article is already taken, it is up to you to contact the administrators if you wish to discuss what can be done. Keep it Kosher This should be self explanatory. Your article name shouldn't contain vulgar or offensive language, nor should it target anyone specific in the Fablehaven community in a negative, harassing way. If it does, it will be subject to deletion by the administrators. Don't Use "The!" If possible, please do not attach "The" to the titles of any page you wish to contribute. Articles are organized alphabetically in their categories, so adding "The" will only make it more difficult for someone to find your page! Characters If you wish to add a Character page to the wiki, please follow the naming convention of not including any titles to the character. *For example, a page for a character named Prince John Williamson would be called John Williamson. Editing your Page At the top of the page, there should be a small tab called “Edit.” Click it and it will bring you to the edit page. You should see a nice big text box with nothing in it. This is your canvas. There are a few buttons to the top for the simple formatting such as Bold, Italics, Links, and Pictures. The third button from the left, a small button with the text Ab in a light blue, is the internal link button. This button makes it easy to link other pages within the Wiki. To use this button, simply enter the exact name of the page that you wish to link to, highlight it, and click the button. This will produce results such as: Kendra Sorenson There are a few other buttons for things that are for more advanced formatting that will not be covered here. Basic Formatting For basic formatting sections in source mode, you will place the section name within a series of “=” marks. You can have a total of four different types of headings. For example, if you wish to have a section for history, skills, and stories the formatting would look a little like this: Also, if you wish to have subsections within the sections, it is easy to do as well. Simply add the subsections within the section you wish by simply using a different formatting mark. So for exmaple: After four different sections, the wiki will automatically create a small table of contents for you. Crediting Text If you add something to any of your articles that you did not create yourself, you need to give credit when credit is due! *If it is a decent amount of text on your page that you did not write yourself, add "Adapted from (Source)." at the bottom of the article in a section titled "References". If possible, add an external link to the source. Images When making a wide variety of pages on the site, one would likely want some sort of supplemental picture--a character sketch, a map, or the like. In order to maintain the thematic style of the wiki, it is asked that all images be related to Fablehaven in some way. There are several different methods of inserting pictures into the wiki. Uploading an Image The wiki is capable of storing most images locally. These are typically within a certain size limit. If the image is too big for typical hosting, you will be requested to not upload the image and host off-site. To upload an image, go to the "Upload File" link in the toolbox panel on the left side of the wiki. From there, you may browse for and select the picture you wish to upload. Don't forget to name the image for wiki use! A name should describe the image accurately in as few words as possible. No one wants an image identified by the default string of gibberish. Crediting Images Next, fill out the Summary field, making sure to include artist's credit when necessary. Beneath the summary box, choose the license that best fits the image you are uploading. If you add something to any of your articles that you did not create yourself, you need to give credit when credit is due! *If it is an image other than an in-game screenshot (even if you made it yourself!), please credit the image's creator on the image file page. From this, hit Upload. Displaying an Image You may directly link to an image on the wiki by typing, '' , where ''xxx is the file extension. To make the picture appear on the right side of your text, type, '' '' ("left" will make the image appear on the left, and "center" will center it). To show a thumbnail of the image, use the format, '' . ''Type :'thumb' / 'thumbnail' or 'frame'. Causes image to be displayed with specific formatting (see below). Location :'right', 'left', 'center' or 'none'. Determines placement of the image on the page. Size :{width}px (e.g. 50px), scales the image to the given width, keeping its aspect ratio. Caption :Any element which cannot be identified as one of the above is assumed to be caption text. So, for example, the line '' '' would produce the thumbnail above. Adding Categories Categories are the main way that the wiki organizes pages. They make your page easier to find and associate with other pages. Adding a category to your article is very simple. You can: *Type Category:, where only one category can be declared in one statement. *Use the "Categories" wizard in the editing section to add Categories one by one. It is in your best interest to add categories that already exist on the wiki so your article can be associated with similar ones. For example, if you make an article for your character, you could add the categories "Characters". This will allow people to go to the Character category page and find the character. Common Categories *Characters Category:Characters *Organizations Category:Organizations *Locations Category:Locations *Events Category:Events To see examples of other existing categories, visit the page. More Tips *For further help, see the in-depth Wikipedia help documents. Here's a link! *Try to add to an article before creating a new page. Create a new page only when a topic really stands alone. *Be creative. These pages are created by users for others to enjoy, so go wild and have fun with them. *There are things that have not been covered in terms of formatting among other things. Feel free to look them up and impress others. *If you like the way someone has created their page, feel free to view the source and use what they made. Wiki is open source for a reason! *Vandalizing is not tolerated. Any forms of vandalizing others' pages or creating offensive pages will be dealt with through a variety of suspensions or bans. __NOEDITSECTION__